Fetiches
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: Tengo fetiches los cuales comparto y cada uno de ellos, estan en ella... (futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Fetiches

Fetiche #1 el cabello

…..

 _Tengo fetiches que varían desde como se te ve el cabello suelto o como se te ve el cabello amarrado, hasta como eres; todo para mi importa y varia cuando me fijo en alguien y a quien no?, no lo niegues cuando alguien te gusta es porque algo que te gusta o te llama la atención podríamos considerarlo que tu también tienes fetiches o por lo menos yo así lo considero para mi…_

-nat que vez?-

-eso, Mikoto-

 _Señalando a mi amiga Mikoto con la mirada a una chica que tiene el cabello amarrado en forma de cola de caballo dejando su fleco cubriéndole la frente antes de llegar a su campo de visión sino es que le cubre la vista un poco, así como algunos mechones de cabello sueltos que no pudo amarrarse por tenerlo algo corto y que se notaba que eran parte de su fleco… si se lo soltase le llegaría a los hombros apenas tal vez…._

-pero esa no es….-

-dile a Mai que… _\- interrumpiéndola_

-ya vas a empezar?- _me decía mi amiga Mai y novia de Mikoto_

-si, después nos vemos necesito saber quién es-

L _evantándome de la mesa para empezar a caminar…_

-bueno tienes 30 minutos sino tendrás que ir en motocicleta-

-si claro!-

 _Aun no la perdía de vista ya que estaba sentada con otra persona tomando tal vez algo de café o te, charlando y que ni se diga de su sonrisa simplemente encantadora…_

 _Llegue y me pare haciendo que ellas dejaran de hablar, simplemente cuando ella me volteo a ver me quede sin habla, a pesar de haberla visto que de por si era un manjar para los ojos podía escuchar a mi alrededor decir.. "demonios se me adelantaron", "espero que la bote para poder ir yo", "ya viste, con esta cuantas será que habrá rechazado?"…_

-am se te ofrece algo?-

 _Diciéndome la acompañante de quien me había fijado pero a su vez notando que la vista de aquella chica de cabello recogido me veía tan fijamente que hable ya sin temor…_

-eh… quisiera saber si te gustaría ir a la playa conmigo…-

-solo contigo?- _me respondía_

-si… no, bueno… mis amigas y yo pensamos en ir a la playa ya que se terminaron las clases de la universidad y bueno, te vi y heme aquí… entonces?-

-suena bien pero no te conozco-

-mi nombre es Natsuki, juro que no te hare o haremos nada solo quiero que vengas conmigo a la playa, entonces?-

-puedo llevar a mi amiga?-

 _Mirando como le hacia un ademan a su amiga de que no hablara, pero sin perderla de vista…_

-claro!, mientras tu vengas todo perfecto!-

-bien, entonces que te parece si.. nos acompañas a comprar unos trajes de baño?-

-por supuesto! Incluso los pagare!-

\- vaya que amable, entonces vamos-

 _Tomaron sus bolsos y nos dirigimos a comprar los trajes de baño, por suerte había una tienda cerca de trajes de baño, después de un par de minutos… que, que bueno que no se tardaron… aunque no me importaría haberme quedado ahí toda la vida mirando como posaba para mi esa escultural mujer por la cual me quedaba mas y mas fascinada por ella._

 _Salimos del lugar solo para ver algo lejos a Mikoto quien movía los brazos para llamar la atención, caminamos hasta ella…_

-hola!...ya están listas?- _nos decía_

-hola- _contestaban_

-si verdad ammmmm-

 _Se me olvido preguntarle su nombre a esta hermosa mujer…_

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Chie-

-y el mio es Suzume-

 _Con que Suzume he?, bonito nombre…_

-aun no me acostumbro a esto pero mucho gusto mi nombre es Mikoto, nos vamos?-

-claro!- _le decía_

 _Caminamos un poco más solo para llegar a la camioneta de mi amiga Mai quien terminaba de guardar unas cosas en la cajuela las presente con ella y partimos hacia la playa platicábamos de todo un poco y cada vez me gustaba mas, no tardamos en llegar a la playa, bajamos las cosas de la camioneta y caminamos un poco más antes de poder entrar a la playa de lleno._

 _Y ya que era fin de semana muchas personas venían a la playa asi que teníamos que encontrar un buen lugar para poner una pequeña mesa portátil con silla incluidas, o eso es lo que nos dijo Mai , a Mikoto y a mi.._

-bueno en lo que ustedes encuentran un lugar para poner esas cosas nosotras nos iremos a cambiar asi que no se vayan tan lejos para que no estemos buscándolas entienden?-

-si~- _dijimos Mikoto y yo, mientras las chicas se iban a cambiar_

 _Tomamos las cosas para empezar a caminar hasta encontrar un lugar que todavía no era ocupado además de que tenia el suficiente espacio para las locuras que traía Mai; al terminar de poner todo lo que había traído Mai, nos cambiamos ya que solo teníamos que quitarnos la playera y el pantalón, para dejar al descubierto un short que llegaba hasta las rodillas y la parte de arriba del bikini y cuando nos disponíamos a sentarnos a esperar, el murmullo, chiflillos, y otras cosas mas hicieron que volteáramos a ver para solo quedarnos con la boca abierta y ni que negarlo yo también me pondría como ellos o tal vez peor.._

 _Porque no negare el hecho que mi amiga Mai tiene unos increíbles pechos que cualquiera desearía tener pero ellos ya tienen dueño y ese dueño es mi amiga Mikoto quien tomo una toalla para caminar hacia ella, mientras que yo no me quedaba atrás ya que me fije en la chica quien me llamo la atención por cómo se le veía el cabello y ahora más que el viento parecía estar ayudándole a verse más hermosa con ese estilo de peinado, que por si fuera poco me sorprendió porque había comprado otro traje de baño al que yo le había comprado!, es astuta la señorita pensé, además de que veía como estaba moviendo de un lado a otro sus caderas como si fuese modelo y la playa fuese su pasarela mirándome tan intensamente que puedo decir que el sol ni le llega a los talones comparado con esa sonrisa y mirada tan encantadora, tan excitante, tan ardiente, que también tome una toalla pero esta era un poco más grande y me les acerque también solo para ponérsela a ella y a su amiga, se vería mal de por si no ser atenta con la amiga, no quiero que piensen mal de mi…_

-deberían de multarlas por provocar tanto alboroto- _les dije_

-una mujer no debería de esconderse y menos sabiendo que tenemos caballeros como ustedes quienes nos cuidan verdad chicas?- _contestaba Mai quien besaba a Mikoto solo para bajarle el enojo y demostrar de quien era la novia_

 _Mientras que Chie y Suzume sonreían y caminaban; y se cubrían con la toalla y yo siguiéndolas como perro faldero hasta llegar a nuestro lugar en la playa…_

 _Conversamos un poco para luego empezar a jugar vóley sobre el agua, cada chico que se acercaba a pedir citas o el abandono para irse a otro lugar, mikoto y yo los desaparecíamos, quien diría que fuese tan difícil y agotador tratar con los que se sienten superiores y a la vez tan falsos el querer pensar en tan siquiera hablarles!, en que cabeza cabe?, pero por fin había llegado la hora de comer, que gracias a los dioses esa era nuestra recompensa por parte de Mai quien no hacia su famoso ramen…_

-Mai ya cásate conmigo!- _le decia Mikoto quien le daba su plato ya vacio para que se lo llenaran de nuevo_

-Mikoto…. Nos acabamos de casar el fin de semana pasado y ahora otra vez quieres casarte conmigo?-

-estan casadas?- _preguntaba Chie_

-si _\- contestaba Mai algo sonrojada mientras mostraba su anillo de matrimonio_

-wow ya tan jóvenes? Supongo que su amor es muy fuerte- _volvía a decir chie_

-si- _contestaba mai mientras le servía de nuevo a Mikoto_

-pero quiero casarme de todas las formas existentes y por existir Mai!- _contestaba Mikoto_

-mas bien eres demasiado celosa por eso quieres hacerlo- _dije_

-también!-

-cuanto tiempo llevan de relación entonces?- _decía suzume_

-eso ya lo deberías…- _interrumpiendo Mai a Mikoto_

-llevamos unos 5 casi 6 años conociéndonos desde la secundaria, pero díganme ustedes andan con alguien?-

-estoy en proceso de invitar alguien de mi facultad- _contestaba chie_

 _Estaba poniendo otro bocado en mi boca cuando escuche a Suzume decir…_

-yo me casare el próximo mes con alguien de la facultad de automotriz-

 _Me mordí, haciendo que su atención se desviara a mi…_

-por dios Natsuki cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado al comer!- _me regañaba Mai_

-yo no entiendo por qué te sorprendes nat si es con el..-

-mikoto! Ve por el botiquín de la camioneta parece que se mordió muy fuerte!- _interrumpiendo Mai_

-ja… ya voy!- _levantándose_

-estas bien?- _preocupada me preguntaba Suzume_

-si, solo que eso me… bueno me sorprendió-

-si, lo se pero tenia que decirlo-

-Tenias?, ya lo entiendo- _recuperándome_

-si, espero no te moleste-

-no, claro que no mientras no se entere el prometido…-

-ni tampoco me vean mal-

-claro que no, nos estamos divirtiendo que tiene de malo?, acaso es celoso?- _decía Mai haciendo presión con una servilleta_

-si, de hecho es demasiado explosivo, que podría decir que a cualquiera que me mire casi quiere molerlo a golpes -

-gracias por advertirnos- _le contestaba mientras llegaba mikoto con el botiquín_

-ten Mai-

-gracias Mikoto-

 _Después de que Mai me curo seguimos conversando pero ya no de ese tema, Mikoto y yo salimos a jugar un poco mas pero ahora futbol entre las dos mientras que las chicas tomaban el sol y mirándonos jugar, asi paso otro rato mas utilizando la pelota como proyectil-amenaza a los que se acercaran o estuviesen cerca, lo bueno es que Mikoto y yo tenemos una excelente puntería…_

 _El sol se empezaba a esconder diciéndonos que ya era hora de irnos y asi lo hicimos ellas se fueron a cambiar mientras nosotras guardábamos las cosas para llevarlas a la camioneta y después cambiarnos, fue un dia extremadamente cansado pero eso no significaba que no nos habíamos divertido y ni yo de dejarla de ver aun tenia ese peinado el cual me había llamado la atención tanto que me hizo tocarle el cabello…_

-me gusta cómo te peinaste el dia de hoy-

-enserio?, de por si Sali rápido porque se me hacía tarde para llegar con chie-

-enserio?-

-si-

-se ve que no eres de esas personas que llegan tarde a una cita-

-estaba con mi novio por eso…-

-oh ya veo, pues qué suerte la mía entonces-

-jaja por qué suerte?-

-no lo sé así quiero tomarlo, además de que te veías mas bien te vez increíblemente hermosa-

-muchas gracias-

-solo digo la verdad, además desde que te vi llegar con tu amiga a esa cafetería me llamaste tanto la atención que dije, que mujer tan mas hermosa he visto en mi vida-

-eres un casanova?-

-no me compares con ellos, yo solo me fijo en una sola mujer-

-enserio?-

-por supuesto-

-estas insinuando que deje a mi prometido por ti?-

 _Iba a contestar pero Mai nos decía que ya habíamos llegado a la universidad, yo me dispuse a acompañar a Chie y a Suzume a sus habitaciones primero dejamos a Chie en la entrada de su facultad nos despedimos de ella, solo para quedarme con suzume.._

-bueno vamos _\- me decía_

-si, claro yo te sigo-

-y dime Natsuki cuántos años tienes?-

-acabe de cumplir 23 y tu?-

\- tengo 24, comida favorita?-

-como de todo un poco pero mientras tenga mayonesa no me quejare jamás-

-eso es malo si lo comes demasiado sabes?-

-si, lo se pero sabe rico con la comida y la tuya-

\- no me quejo, pasatiempo favorito?-

-jugar videojuegos?, o salir en moto-

-te gustan las motos?-

-claro! Son increíblemente hermosas-

-mas hermosas que yo?-

 _Casi me caía cuando me dijo eso pero recupere mi compostura para hablarle y no perder una oportunidad…_

-no!, obvio no pero si estuvieras encima de una apuesto que harían un calendario tuyo con cada motocicleta existente!-

-no conozco mucho sobre motocicletas pero eso suena a que son varios años-

 _Nos reímos un poco más y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos llegado hasta su habitación…._

-bueno me gusto haber salido el dia de hoy contigo Natsuki-

-me alegra que te haya gustado, solo no le digas a tu prometido que si no me buscara por mar y tierra-

-tienes razón será nuestro secreto-

-gracias!-

-bueno nos vemos después?-

-si por supuesto-

 _Entrando a su habitación, y me quede ahí viendo aun la puerta, pensaba en tocar lo juro pero fue abierta de nuevo solo para mirar como salía una mano que me tomaba de la playera atrayéndome adentro de aquella habitación, para después entrar y escuchar como se cerraba la puerta y su vez como yo sentir la puerta en mi espalda y los brazos de Suzume en mis hombros sintiendo sus labios sobre los mios…_

-y tu prometido?- _pregunte mientras metía mis manos debajo de su ropa_

-y ahora te preocupas?-

-no, solo preguntaba-

 _la tome de la cintura solo para cargarla haciendo que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor mío y llevarla hasta la cama que mire de reojo y la acosté sin dejarla de besar, tanto como su cuello y labios, escuchaba unos pequeños gemidos mientras la mordía con un poco de fuerza y le quitaba la ropa…_

-te vez increíblemente hermosa- l _e dije observándola mientras la luz de la luna la bañaba_ \- eres tan hermosa- _le volví a repetir mientras me acercaba a besarla de nuevo_

-si _?- respondiéndome al beso de manera extremadamente sensual_

-si, una completa diosa-

 _le sonreí para empezar a tocar sus pechos y ella tomándome de la nuca acercándome mas hacia ella y convirtiendo sus besos en besos hambrientos y eso me excitaba mas, ella ya me había quitado la playera y el brasier, sentí como sus manos dejaron mi nuca para pasar por mis pechos y llegar a los botones de mi pantalón que los desabrochaba y yo le ayudaba…_

 _mi miembro estaba tan erecto que sentía sus pulsaciones y ella consintiéndolo que manos tan divinas pensé…_

-mhhh-

 _ninguna de las dos aguantaba mas eso era fácil de saber ya que había puesto mi rodilla en su entrepierna y sentí un poco húmedo el cobertor, ella aun tenia su mano en mi miembro y pose mi mano sobre el de ella guiando hasta la entrada de su vagina, solo la rozaba y sentía mas el salir de su lubricante natural, me gemía al oído haciéndome sentir aun más excitada y ya no esperando mas meti mi pene dentro de ella…_

-ah!-

 _Grito tan sensual que la acerque mas hacia mi, hundiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras me acomodaba y empezaba con el vaivén…_

-ah!...-

-te gusta?-

-si-

 _Al inicio era lento mientras me acomodaba para que sintiera mas, tampoco la quería lastimar pero creo que la lastimada seria yo, porque sentía sus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda mientras que en vez de gemidos, me mordía intensamente y yo hacia movimientos más rápidos y fuertes mordiendo sus pechos poniéndome a su nivel de intensidad, de pronto me tomo de la cara y me beso para terminar mordiéndome sacándome sangre no me dolió, mas bien me excito tanto que la levante un poco de la cama para arrinconarla contra la cabecera y a su vez poniendo una almohada para que no se pegara, ya que me aleje un poco para poner mis manos en su cintura y sacar un poco mi pene para de nuevo meterlo._

 _fue tan gratificante observar como quería acercase pero se lo impedía poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus pechos y ella poniendo encima su mano intentando deshacerse de mi agarre, mientras que mi otra mano aun en su cintura sintia los huesos de su cadera, la seguía viendo como trataba de buscar algo con que sostenerse y lo encontró en la orilla de la cabecera…_

-ahhhhh!, Natsuki esto es increíble!-

-grita mas mi nombre y te juro que me vendré-

-Natsuki!-

-te gusta tanto verdad?-

-mhhh natsuki!, ahhh mas! Natsuki!-

-vamos que…-

 _No se como le hizo pero quito mi agarre que tenia sobre su pecho y me tomo de la nuca para sentir su boca en mi oído mordiéndola un poco y ella decir…_

-natsuki!- _de forma tan excitante que no pude detenerme yo tambien la había tomado de la nuca la volvi a acostar sintiendo sus pechos debajo de los mios_

 _\- ahhhh! natsuki!- me gritaba de nuevo en mi odio_

 _Sentía mas su cuerpo me estaba fundiendo mas en ella, sentía mi pene derretirse dentro de ella hasta que termine viniéndome dentro de ella…_

-ahhhh!-

 _Me acosté aun lado de ella mientras mi respiración se calmaba como la de ella quien se apoyaba en mi pecho…_

-eso fue increíble-

-enserio?-

-si, bonita forma de conquistar a alguien-

-jajaja bonita forma de atraerme-

-hmm, no podia darme el lujo de dejarte ir-

 _Se acorrucaba mas mientras yo la acercaba mas hacia mi sabia que estaba realmente fatigada y que ni se diga de mi…_

-tu cabello quedo hecho un desastre- _le decia_

-mhh enserio?, ya no te gusta?-

-Te vez increíblemente hermosa con el cabello suelto también- _quitándole la liga que estaba mal acomodada y floja_

-que bueno que te siga gustando….-

 _Se acorruco de nuevo para quedarse dormida y yo mirando su hermoso rostro que lo cubría su fleco le quite un par de mechones y le bese la mejilla para después abrazarla y dormirme con ella…._

 _A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que ella, di gracias a los dioses por no haber tirado tan lejos mi pantalón donde tenía mi celular lo saque para ver la hora; 10 de la mañana.._

-que haces?- _me preguntaba Suzume quien me abrazaba como si se tratase de una almohada gigante_

-nada, solo quiero que te tomes una foto conmigo se puede?- _poniendo la cámara de mi celular_

-ahora mi Natsuki?-

-si, vamos sonríe para mi- _la bese_

 _Se despertó un poco solo para sonreír conmigo y tome la foto antes de que cerrara los ojos de nuevo…_

 _Me quede otro rato con ella hasta que era hora de irme…_

-no te quedaras a desayunar algo?- _me preguntaba_

-me gustaría hacerlo pero se me olvido que tenía que ver a alguien-

-a alguien?-

-a mi hermana-

-ya veo supongo que no se puede evitar-

-te lo recompensare al rato vale?- _poniéndome la ultima prenda que era mi playera_

-esta bien-

 _Se acercó a mi para besarme y yo salir de ahí…._

…

Jajajajaja que tal mis salvajes! Nueva historia y no me vengan que tengo otras que no he terminado ¬¬ me es inevitable no compartir mis fechorías con ustedes es que acaso no les gusta? En fin espero que les guste esta nueva historia sorpresas mas bien! Jajajajajajajajajaj ríos desquiciadamente


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque sea una ficción es una realidad aunque sea una realidad esta es una ficción.

….

Fetiche # 2- Las Faldas y Vestidos

…..

-maldición Mai, porque se tiene que tardar tanto!-

-como que por qué?, obvio que será un dia importante, no puedes ir a cualquier tienda y escoger el que sea y ya esta, obvio no puedes hacer eso y para cualquier mujer, con algunas excepciones claro esta… es una decisión difícil, entiende!-

-pero una semana!?, ya cuando va a volver!-

-y yo como quieres que sepa cuanto le falta por terminar?-

-pero ya paso una semana!-

-y eso que tiene?, no se supone que para eso existen los celulares?, no te dijo nada?-

-cada que le hablo se me insinúa! Mira! Como quieres que este tranquila-

-por los dioses Natsuki solo te esta diciendo buenos días, espero que no comas tanta mayonesa-

-no, no, no lo dice asi, lo dice sensual-

-tu eres la única que lo piensa asi, maldito cachorro enfermo-

-estoy enferma porque no esta conmigo!-

-pechugona enserio no sabes cuando volverá?, miranos no hemos dormido una semana por su culpa, mira a tu esposa gato ya se quedo dormida!-

-dejala además no eres la única que sufre araña y solo me dijo que después de la cena se ira de nuevo-

-porque!-

-por qué le faltan algunas cosas que tu no pudiste hacer, es obvio, asi que aguántate!-

-ahora me hechas la culpa?-

-debí de haberme quedado allá, con ella en vez de estar de niñera con ustedes-

-sino mal recuerdo tuvimos que hacernos cargo nosotras de Mikoto cuando tu fuiste hacer todas esas cosas, asi que cuando volverá!-

-Natsuki!, como carajos voy a saber si no estoy con ella!, sino hubiese sido por ti estaría con ella ayudándole o todas nosotras pero no, porque estamos aquí cuidándote porque?, ni siquiera lo se, solo nos dijo; cuídenla de que no estropee mas cosas; mas bien deberías de estarte preparando para la cena, es lo único que tienes que hacer y llevamos casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el misma cafetería!, pidiendo postres!-

… _ **.fiu, fiu!...fiu, fiu….**_

-vamos Mai dile que se apresure!-

… _ **fiu, fiu….se ve increíble!...**_

-me estas escuchando? natsuki cállate; que es eso?-

-que es que?-

 _ **..es tan hermosa!...**_

-mikoto puedes ver algo?-

-esta dormida recuerdas? pechugona-

… _ **por favor salga conmigo!...**_

-Mai!, te estoy hablando!-

-natsuki deja de hacer berrinche ella llegara cuando ella quiera le hubieras puesto un rastreador, si tanto quieres saber donde esta o por lo menos hacer lo que te pide pero no puedes, asi que aguántate y cállate-

-Pero..-

 _ **..fiu, fiu…**_

-nao puedes ver algo?-

-vamos chicas!-

-en verdad el no dormir te hace mas idiota cachorro-

… _ **salga conmigo!...**_

-no me interesa si sea la miss universo!, solo quiero a… oh…-

 _ **..cuando regreso?, se ve mejor que antes…**_

-oh no natsuki no empieces, se supone que….-

-olvídalo ya se perdió-

-se supone que tiene una cena-

-bueno ese ya no será nuestro problema al fin podremos dormir, que haga lo que quiera con su vida-

-ja… odio estar contigo pero tienes razón, pero antes que te vayas paga la maldita cuenta!-

-si.. ten…-

 _Lo ultimo de cordura que me quedaba antes de irme de ese lugar fue entregarle el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta e ir en dirección a esa hermosa mujer que estaba caminando con una minifalda con olanes de color blanco dejando ver unas exquisitas y perfectas piernas, tacones altos del mismo color, y una blusa de tirantes de color rosa marcando sus curvas y con el cabello recogido…._

-me pregunto como se llamara…-

 _Me dije empezando a caminar con dirección a ese sequito de personas que rodeaban a aquella exquisitez de mujer…_

… _le gustaría salir conmigo?..._

-eres muy amable pero ahora no puedo-

 _..y que tal conmigo?..._

-en verdad siento mucho el no poder disfrutar de su compañía, pero no puedo-

-y si sales conmigo?- _dije sonriéndole_

 _Haciendo que los murmullos empezaran aun mas, y ella sonriéndome sin esa sonrisa de comercial, puedo jurar que el sol se opacó y su calor no es nada comparado a lo que me hizo sentir ella al mirarme…._

 _..quien es ella?..._

… _esta loca?, como piensa que puede llegar aquí e invitarla a salir.._

 _..crees que la rechace?..._

… _hay mejores que ella.._

… _el otro dia escuche que aceptó la invitación de creo que una chica…_

-entonces?, te gustaría salir conmigo? Te invito a comer y cenar-

-no puedo, tengo el tiempo justo-

-enserio? y si te ayudo me dejarías invitarte a cenar?-

-eso es muy amable de tu parte-

-cenaremos en kitcho-

… _ella acabo de decir kitcho?..._

… _acaso es rica?..._

… _siempre he querido ir ahí…_

-estas tratando de comprarme con eso?-

-no, simplemente quiero invitar a una hermosa mujer a cenar, en el mejor restaurante que hay en japon, acaso eso esta mal?, lo hago con buenas intenciones, incluso lo que tengas que hacer lo hare por ti si me dejas llevarte a cenar hasta kyoto-

-y como se supone que iremos si estamos en tokyo-

-si me dejas acompañarte tomaremos un avión, después de que terminemos y en menos de una hora estaremos en kyoto, que dices?-

-como se que no me haras nada?-

-me ves con malas intenciones como todos ellos?-

-esta bien acepto-

… _que es lo que acaba de pasar?..._

 _..que quiso decir?.._

-entonces nos vamos?-

-si-

 _Ofreci mi brazo para que ella lo tomara y asi lo hizo mientras nos poníamos en marcha dejando a toda esa gente murmurándose cosas entre si…_

-puede sonar algo demasiado malo, pero se puede saber tu nombre?-

-supongo que es mejor ahora que después, mi nombre es Shizuka, mucho gusto…?-

-Natsuki, y el placer es mio, pero dime Shizuka a donde tienes que ir y te acompañare-

-tengo que pasar primero a mi habitación-

-entonces guíame a tu dormitorio y dime que estudias?-

-administración de empresas y tu?-

-ingeniería automotriz-

-la facultad de automotriz esta lejos no es cierto?, que te hace estar por aca-

-estaba con unas amigas antes de verte-

-y no crees que fue eso algo mal educado de tu parte haberlas dejado por una desconocida-

-para nada-

-acaso están acostumbradas a que las dejes asi por alguien?-

-no, no, no, yo solo dejo a mis amigas por una sola y unica mujer-

-entonces soy afortunada-

-esa debería de ser mi línea en vez de la tuya-

-bueno tal vez tengas otra oportunidad de intentar decir algo que debería de ser tuyo, y aquí es- _soltándome_

 _Nos detuvimos en un edificio de varios pisos color blanco, para cuando volvi a verla ella ya estaba entrando y me lanzaba una mirada de sígueme y asi lo hice; tomamos el elevador hasta el quinto piso caminamos un poco más deteniéndonos en la que creo que era su habitación abriendo la puerta…_

-pasa-

-con permiso-

 _Entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás mio; ella siguió su caminar haciendo que mi vista se perdiera en ella; mas precisamente mirando su minifalda y después notar que se había detenido enfrente de un ropero que tenia cerca, sacando algunas cosas para después ponerlas encima de la cama.._

 _Cada movimiento que hacia ella, yo me seguía perdiendo aun mas en su balanceo perfecto de la minifalda…_

-porque tan callada?, pasa-

 _Reaccione a lo que me dijo ya que desde que había entrado no había dado ningún paso asi que me atreví a dar solo uno, el cual ella al notarlo siguió con lo suyo tal vez poniendo las ultimas cosas encima de la cama que se encontraba enfrente de ella y dándome la espalda a mi, di otro paso solo para ver como se inclinaba hacia la cama dejándome ver un poco mas de sus increíbles y hermosas piernas, segui caminando hacia ella mientras me quitaba mi chamarra de piel…_

… _.Ya no aguantaba mas…_

 _Lo primero que sintió shizuka fue mi mano izquierda encima de la suya, que se encontraba estirada; mi barbilla apoyada en su hombro y mi boca cerca de su oreja derecha; mi pecho tocando su espalda; mi mano derecha tocando su muslo sin tocar siquiera la falda pero atrayéndola un poco hacia mi, tocando mi miembro sus nalgas …_

-qu-que haces?- _me dijo_

-soy débil ante las faldas y vestidos, pero tu eres una diosa con esto puesto- _le susurre para después morder su lóbulo_

-mhh-

-pero ya lo sabias no es cierto?-

 _Besando su hombro, nuca, espalda, mientras que mi mano derecha subia y estuviera debajo de su falda tocando su ropa interior; shizuka con su mano libre tocaba mi mejilla para después sentir sus dedos entre mi cabello atrayéndome…_

-ahh, tenemos que ahh-

-te necesito ahora-

-ahh natsuki-

 _Le había bajado la ropa interior solo para después sentir su intimidad un poco mojada, acaricie aquella zona con tal delicadeza que por si sola empezaba a fluir un poco mas aquella sustancia que me hacia entender que estaba haciendo buen trabajo con mis dedos; sin apartar mi miembro de ella.._

-ahhh-

 _Su mano dejo mi cabeza solo para ponerla encima de mi pantalón sintiendo mi miembro que desde que me había acercado a ella se encontraba erecto, sonreí ante tal hecho solo para morderle el hombro dejándole un chupetón…_

-ahhh!-

 _Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás; buscando desesperadamente por lo menos el cierre de mi pantalón…_

-nat..-!, mhh-

 _Le había tapado la boca con mi mano izquierda mientras que mi otra mano había dejado su intimidad para ponerla encima de la suya que aun tenia dificultad de poder hacer lo que quería; ayudándole a desabrochar el cinturón de mi pantalón como tambien desabotonarlo y por ultimo bajar el cierre, haciendo que se cayera la prenda para seguirle mi bóxer, solte su mano dejando que ella tomara mi miembro sintiendo con un poco de dificultan el subir y bajar de su mano por la posición en la que la había puesto mientras que yo le subia la blusa dejándome probar su espalda desnuda…_

 _Quería escucharla asi que puse de nuevo mi barbilla en su hombro y quite mi mano izquierda la cual le estaba tapando la boca, solo para escuchar…_

-ahhh!-

 _Y asi poderle quitar complemente la blusa ya que se había levantado un poco; pero después puse mi mano izquierda en su nuca haciendo que se agachara mas; tocando su cabeza la cama.._

-tengo que decirte de nuevo que te vez en verdad increíblemente hermosa con minifalda- _besando su espalda_

-mhh, ahhh!-

 _Shizuka había dejado de tocar mi miembro erecto después de haberle ayudado a guiarlo; para poderla penetrar haciendo que gritara de placer y yo también.._

-ahhh!, natsuki!, mhhh!-

-ahh, esto se ahhh-

 _Quite mi mano que tenia sobre su nuca para poder quitarle el sostén y asi poder tomar uno de sus pechos y seguir con el vaivén ahora mas rápido; seguí besando, mordiendo con delicadeza, saboreando cada parte de su espalada, sin perder el ritmo, sintiendo la desesperación de shizuka ya que veía como tomaba con fuerza el cobertor de la cama entre sus manos, queriendo arquear la espalada pero no se lo permitía…_

-ahhhh!, mhhh!-

-ahhh en verdad esto ahhh se siente…-

 _El golpeteo se escuchaba tanto como nuestros gemidos y respiración entrecortada…_

-ahhh natsuki!-

-so-solo un poco mas-

-ahhhhh!-

 _Sentía un poco el sudor recorrer por su cuerpo junto con el mio…_

-ahhh te dije que, que me ahhh gustas!?-

 _Ambas ya no aguatábamos mas la excitación pero no quería terminarlo tan rápido; ya que con mis vaivenes le di a entender de que subiera a la cama estando aun en la misma posición; shizuka quería levantarse aun; pero no se lo permití; de nuevo me recargue en ella mientras que mis manos apretaban sus pechos y mi boca haciéndole otro chupetón en la espalda.…_

-ahhh!-

-mhh!-

 _Tanta fue la excitación que me vine dentro de ella asi como mordí en esos últimos vaivenes con un poco mas de fuerza de la normal su espalda; quite mis manos de sus pechos para poderlos apoyar en la cama y besar delicadamente esa parte que habia mordido…_

 _Las rodillas de shizuka dejaron de funcionar acostándose en la cama haciendo que saliera mi miembro y yo seguirla sintiendo la falta de aire por parte de ella…_

-esto… no pudo haber… esperado?- _suspiraba shizuka mientras que se recargaba sobre sus brazos_

-no, pero espero que no se te olvide que tienes un cita conmigo- _sonriendo mientras le daba otro beso a su hombro_

-como olvidarlo, pero ahora… quisiera descansar un par de minutos- _cerrando los ojos_

 _Le di un beso rápido en la mejilla para tomar mi chamarra que estaba cerca y sacar mi teléfono_

-pero antes quisiera que te tomaras una foto conmigo puedes?-

-no puedes esperar para la noche?-

-no-

 _me acosté aun lado de ella, recargando mi codo sobre la cama sin recargarme demasiado en shizuka y asi poder poner mi brazo cerca de los de ella; Shizuka tomo de mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya…_

-lista?-

 _Se acerco un poco mas a mi para recargar su cabeza en mi brazo; haciendo que pusiera mi barbilla en el hueco de entre su hombro y cuello pero aun notando el chupetón de su hombro…._

-si, ahora si-

-bien sonríe a la cámara-

 _Después de haberla tomado la miramos…_

-nada mal para tener todas estas cosas en la cama verdad?- _me decía_

-debería de decir lo siento?-

-y ahora te preocupas por eso?- _volteándose para verme y poner una de sus manos en mi mejilla_

-no, pero eres realmente hermosa lo sabes?- _acercándomele para besarla de nuevo, no sin antes tomar otra foto_

 _Después de esa pequeña interrupción a nuestro itinerario nos alistamos de nuevo; me dejo bañarme claro, después de ella quien había cerrado la puerta con llave para que no entrara…_

-recuerda que tengo que hacer unas cosas!- _me dijo_

 _Sonreí y espere para que yo pudiera entrar al baño para asearme, no tardamos mucho en salir de su habitación con una maleta por parte de ella que me ofreci a llevarla…_

-entonces, a dónde vamos?-

-vamos al aeropuerto en kyoto conseguiré lo que necesito- _tomándome la mano_

-esta bien-

 _Al salir de ahí tomamos un taxi para ir directo al aeropuerto; para después tomar el primero vuelo que se dirigiera a kyoto en cual ya estaba a punto de despegar…_

-y dime crees que puedas encontrar lo que necesitas en kyoto?-

-si de hecho solo pase a la habitación por unas cuantas mudas de ropa, porque mi desino original era ir a kyoto-

-vives allá?-

-no precisamente pero tengo que ver unas cosas antes del siguiente fin de semana-

-que cosas?-

-eres una chica realmente curiosa no es cierto?-

-me gusta saber-

-y que pasa si te digo que son cosas para mi boda?-

-tengo suerte?-

-te gusta estar en situaciones peligrosas verdad?-

-eso mismo quiero saber yo de ti-

 _La vi con intenciones de contestarme pero nos había hablado la azafata diciéndonos que si queríamos algo…_

-quisiera te por favor- _decía ella mientras sacaba la mesita del respaldo del asiento de enfrente_

-y yo prefiero un vaso de whisky con dos hielos por favor- _haciendo lo mismo que ella_

-claro-

-te gusta la bebida?-

-si un poco, tenia antojo-

-aquí tienen-

-gracias- _dijimos ambas_

-y a ti te gusta el te?-

-si, con todos los preparativos que he tenido que hacer ni me ha dado tiempo de disfrutarlo pero ahora que tengo algo de tiempo quisiera hacerlo, pero tu; te vez realmente mal ahora que lo noto-

-eso es porque no he dormido una semana entera-

-y porque no descansas un poco?, tenemos algo de tiempo en lo que llegamos a kyoto-

-asi estoy bien-

-no quisiera que en medio de la cena te vayas a quedar dormida-

-si lo pones de esa manera- _tome de un solo trago el licor_ -espero no te moleste- _dejando el vaso en la mesita_

-no-

 _Con forme los minutos pasaban y el efecto del alcohol surgía un poco me había relajado lo necesario para quedarme dormida, al despertar gracias a que la azafata lo hizo solo para indicarme que ya habíamos llegado a kyoto, dándome cuenta que shizuka ya no estaba._

 _mi vista fue a parar a una hoja doblada que tenia mi nombre en ella, la tome mientras me paraba y le daba las gracias a la azafata por haberme despertado…_

 _..gracias por haberme acompañado, nos vemos… besos…_

-debí de haber esperado en la noche, y ahora?- _me dije mientras prendía mi celular_

 _No espere demasiado para recibir un mensaje por parte de Mai, diciéndome que no se me olvidara la cena que tenia pendiente y que no lo arruinara…_

 _-_ supongo que ire a comprar ropa-

 _Tome un taxi, pero recordándome que no sabia a donde ir ya que era mi primera vez en kyoto, pero mis dudas fueron contestadas ya que me llegaba otro mensaje diciéndome a donde ir a comprar ropa y que comprar, a qué hora seria la cena que tenía y a donde pasaría la noche…_

 _La hora de la cena se acercaba y me encontraba en el hotel ya poniéndome lo que había comprado que era una camisa manga larga color blanco, una corbata color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino y zapatos…_

-listo-

 _Tome por ultimo mi chamarra de piel la cual me puse; abrochándomela un poco hasta la altura del pecho y tome una cajita algo alargada que habia puesto sobre la cama, metiéndola en una de las bolsas que tenia dentro de mi chamarra, volvi a verme en el espejo revisándome una ultima vez mas…_

-perfecto-

 _Sali de la habitación tomándome mi tiempo ya que el restaurante estaba a una casi cuadra, revise mi celular notando que tenia treinta minutos para llegar asi que camine lo mas despacio que pude pero tampoco para llegar tan tarde a mi cita…_

 _Casi al llegar al restaurante note que una limosina se detenía para que después notar al chofer casi correr y abrir la puerta dejándome ver salir a una hermosa mujer con increíble figura y que ni se diga de su presentación ya que había notado sus tacones color negro dejándome ver sus espectaculares piernas hasta toparme con su falda de rayas color blanco y negro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, una blusa de tres cuartos color negro y cabello recogido…._

-disculpe mi rudeza pero usted se ve increíblemente hermosa señorita- _a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la entrada del restaurante_

-ara- _volteándome a ver_ \- muchas gracias…emm?-

-buenas noches disculpen a que nombre tiene la reservación?-

-kruger Natsuki - _sin apartar mi mirada de la hermosa mujer-_ y el tuyo es?-

-Suzuka-

-pesen!, sean bienvenidas, de hecho las estábamos esperando-

-vamos?- _le pregunte mientras le daba mi brazo a tomar_

-si- _tomándome del brazo con delicadeza y siguiendo al encargado_

-y dime Suzuka que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tu sola?-

-en un par de minutos llegaran mis padres-

-oh y que le parece si cenan conmigo?-

-eso me hace pensar que usted es quien viene sola, pero hace rato el encargado dijo; que las estaban esperando-

-solo dime Natsuki, y de seguro fue porque estamos juntas, entonces?-

-entonces si esta sola?-

-por favor siéntense- _diciéndonos el encargado_

-creo que ya no te podrás ir- _invitándola a sentarse y ella haciéndolo_

-les gustaría que les trajera la carta de una vez?-

-aun no gracias esperaremos un poco mas- _sentándome enfrente de ella mientras me quitaba la chamarra_

-entonces me retiro-

-gracias _\- le dije_

-entonces no le importa que vengan mis padres?- _mirandome_

-para nada, mas bien seria una perfecta ocasión para que me ayudes o ayuden en algo-

-y en que le puedo ayudar Natsuki-san-

 _Pero no paso mucho tiempo para ver que el encargado venia de nuevo, con los padres de Suzuka, lo deduje por las facciones similares…_

-buenas noches- _dije levantándome de la mesa_

-buenas noches- _decían ellos_

 _Y antes de que dijeran algo mas le pedi al encargado que trajera la carta…_

-siento el haber invitado a su hija y a ustedes a cenar conmigo, pero siendo sincera quiero que me ayuden a escoger unos platillos, creen que sea mucha molestia?-

-siendo asi de amable no creo que nos podamos negar verdad cariño?- _le decía la señora a su esposo_

-tienes razón, no podemos negarnos-

-son muy amables-

-aquí tienen- _decía el encargado dándonos la carta de platillos_ \- en unos momentos mas vendrá un mesero para tomar la orden-

-gracias- _le volvia a decir, mientras se alejaba de nuevo_ \- ayúdenme por favor-

-y mas o menos sabes que te gustaría-

-se que todo lo de aquí es lo mejor de todo japon pero no sabría decir que es lo que seria conveniente o no, asi que por eso quisiera que ustedes me dieran su opinión, espero que me ayuden-

-no te preocupes lo solucionaremos-

-muchas gracias-

 _Después de un par de minutos mas el mesero llego con las cartas y dándome a mi una hoja donde pondría el nombre de los platillos que necesitaba; no conversábamos mucho en lo que nos traían los platillos pero eso no significo que la mirada de Suzuka y la mia se cruzaran solo para sonreírnos; y seguir degustando de la comida hasta que uno a uno iba escogiendo los platillos que necesitaba, hasta llegar al postre…_

-llego la parte buena?- _les_ _decía_

-te gusta mucho lo dulce?- _me decía la señora_

-lo dulce?- _fijando mi mirada sobre Suzuka quien también me veia-_ nunca me lo puse a pensar, no niego el hecho de que no me guste probar algo dulce pero mientras sea exótico y delicioso, no tengo ningún inconveniente-

-entonces te gusta lo afrodisiaco?- _me contestaba Suzuka_

-hija, creo que eso es algo inapropiado-

-ara, lo siento-

-no te disculpes pero a quien no le gustaría algo delicioso y único?-

-que sea inolvidable?-

-eso es lo que busco, ya que será para un dia inolvidable-

-eso es muy lindo de tu parte- _me decía la señora_

-lo único lindo aquí son ustedes dos-

-ara le estas coqueteando a mi madre?-

-no por supuesto que no, solo digo lo evidente y creo que tu padre estará conmigo, no es cierto señor?-

-tienes buen ojo eso no te lo negare-

-verdad?-

 _Después otros minutos mas habían llegado con los postres, pero sinceramente a pesar de probarlos no distinguía su sabor, porque lo único que veía era como Suzuka tomaba la pequeña cuchara y ponía un poco de ese postre en ella para después darme un ligero toque con su pie en mi pierna para que la viera como se lo comia; logrando que me mordiera el labio, pero me contuve ya que sus padres me llamaban la atención diciéndome que probara esto y el otro, aunque di gracias al dueño por tener manteles largos.._

 _Pero no conforme hizo el movimiento ganador gracias a…_

-mhhh!, prueben este tiramisú de chocolate-

 _Por cada letra que había dicho guio ahora sus pies rozando mis piernas completas hasta llegar a mi miembro, sinceramente no supe como es que fue que se había quitado los tacones, pero poco me importo ya que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no huir con ella al servicio y hacerla mia…_

-haber hija _\- probando un poco_ \- cariño prueba _\- dándole un poco a su esposo_

-tienes razón es perfecto, no lo quieres probar?- _me decía el señor_

-no, asi estoy bien confio en su hija como en ustedes, mas bien gracias por ayudarme- _dije lo mas serenamente posible_

-entonces esto seria todo?- _decia Suzuka_

-si por supuesto gracias por ayudarme, pero les gustaría probar otra cosa?-

-seria un pecado si probáramos otra cosa- _decía el señor_

-ya, ya veo-

 _Suzuka aun no quitaba su pie de mi miembro y yo evitaba no hacer movimientos bruscos…_

-han terminado su elección?- _nos preguntaba el encargado_

-s-si, aquí tiene-

 _Como pude marque en la hoja que para postre seria el tiramisú; para después darle la hoja…_

-muy bien, no se preocupe todo estará en orden para ese dia de todas maneras rectificaremos el pedido un día antes para recordarle le parece?-

-si, no… se preocupe, gracias-

-bueno con permiso-

-si-

-gracias por esta velada Natsuki- _decía Suzuka con una mirada realmente excitante_

-el gusto fue mio gracias por ayudarme-

-es lo menos que podíamos hacer verdad cariño-

-asi es-

-ara, se me olvido decirles que es la primera vez que Natsuki visita Kyoto-

-en serio?-

-s-si asi es-

-entonces no interrumpimos mas, cariño vámonos- _decía la madre de Suzuka mientras se levantaba con su esposo_

-no queremos ser un mal cuarteto, asi que diviértanse- _caminando_

 _Quería levantarme pero sinceramente no quería dejar ese toque que me daba Suzuka ya que mi miembro se encontraba un tanto erecto…_

-ya se fueron?- _me preguntaba_

 _Fije mi vista en sus padres, como ya salían del lugar.._

-crees que puedas esperar a salir o me acompañas al servicio-

-las dos no son mala idea, pero prefiero salir de aquí-

-creo que seria lo mas adecuado-

 _Alejo su pie para después agacharse, mientras que yo medio volvia a la normalidad.._

-un poco mejor?- _me decía_

-sinceramente?-

 _Me sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso y se dispuso a caminar de la forma mas sensual y excitante que si no fuese por mi auto control hubiese corrido hacia ella para cargarla y llevarla al hotel…_

 _Al salir ya estaba esperándonos su limosina, no tardando en llegar al hotel y tomar el elevador, desgraciadamente había otras personas esperando con nosotras pero al llegar al piso correspondiente a mi habitación la cargue…_

-eres realmente mala, quien te hizo enojar-

 _La bese sin esperar respuesta mientras ella me desajustaba la corbata con desesperación para quitarla y asi poder desabotonar los botones de mi camisa.._

 _Solo tome unos segundos para abrir la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla enseguida mientras la bajaba; ella me quitaba los demás botones.._

-espera- _me dijo_

-que ahora?-

-si-

 _De su bolso saco un pincel de decoración de esos que utilizan los reposteros, tomándome de la mano y caminábamos hacia la cama…_

-que tiene ahí adentro-

-chocolate-

 _Me dio un jalón haciendo que cayera sobre la cama de espaldas mientras ella se ponía encima mio…_

-piensas tomar la iniciativa?- _sonriéndole_

-mhh no veo que te quejes-

-enserio?-

 _..click…_

 _Quería tomarla por la cintura pero solo mi mano izquierda llego, ya que sentí como el sonido de algo chocaba y yo sintiendo ese algo que me detenia, gire mi cabeza solo para notar que tenia unas esposas…_

-oye eso es….-

 _Pero de nuevo fui silenciada pero no por un beso sino por tela impidiéndome hablar quise quitármelo pero ella tomo de mi muñeca…_

-si te lo quitas también te pondré esposas en esta asi que ni lo pienses-

-ien e izo mhhh-

 _No me dejo preguntarle ya que me había mordido el cuello dejándome un posible chupetón para después alejarse y empezarme a poner ese chocolate semi liquido en el cuello y sin dejar de poner bajo hasta llegar al final de mi vientre aun no me quitaba el pantalón asi que se detuvo y dejo el pincel a un lado; para después mirarme de esa forma tan seductora, seria, apasionada, excitante que me perdí en ellos mientras se quitaba primero la blusa enfrente mia de manera sensual: dándome una sonrisa divertida solo para después mirar como tomaba de su cabello y lo ponia de un solo lado haciendo rozar su cabello mi cuerpo._

 _Se acerco a mi solo para rozar sus labios en mi cuello para saborear, lamer sin vacilar el chocolate, deteniéndose un poco… hasta que sentí sus pechos es mi miembro…_

-mhh!-

 _Dejo de lamerme solo para mirarme y sonreírme mientras deshacía del agarre que tenia en mi muñeca para quitarme el cinturón, desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el cierre; yo solo le tocaba la mejilla para después poner mi mano encima de su cabeza…_

-mhhh!-

 _Sentí sus labios rozar mi miembro, para después sentir su lengua caliente y por ultimo sentir su boca rodear mi pene…_

-mhhh-

 _El sonido de las esposas que hacia con el marco de la cabecera por querer quitarla con fuerza hizo que Suzuka se detuviera para mirarme y apartarme con algo de fuerza la mano que tenia sobre su cabeza y seguir con lo suyo…_

-mhhhh!-

 _La presión que hacia en mi muñeca era realmente un tanto fuerte ya que no me podia mover mucho y si lo hacia podría lastimarla con algún movimiento brusco pero al momento de que sentí su agarre un poco débil la jale un poco para después tomarla de la muñeca y que estuviera encima de mi fue un poco brusco pero tan pronto que ella quería levantarse para castigarme o decirme algo le subi la falda que tenia y quite su ropa interior.._

-ahh-

 _Sentía por fin su intimidad debajo de la mia rozándose entre si, tampoco espere demasiado para guiar mi miembro dentro de ella.._

-mhhh!-

-ahhh! Natsuki!- _arqueando la espalda_

 _Pose mi mano en su cintura y le guiaba con los vaivenes, estaba encantada pero frustrada que no podia hacer mucho haciendo que los vaivenes fueran mas rudos sintiendo derretir el cuerpo de Suzuka encima de mi …_

-mhh!-

-ahhh! Natsuki! Ahhh ma-mas fuerte! mhh-

 _No podia verle la cara pero veía sus pechos subían y bajaban tan intensamente que subi un poco para poderle quitar de una vez el sostén…_

-ahhh!-

 _puse mi mano en uno de sus pechos y lo masajeaba; sentí sus dos manos posarse en mi brazo sintiendo la pasión que transmitía al quererme mas cerca, siénteme mas, hazme tuya, sigue asi…_

-ahhh!-

 _Inclinándose hacia mi haciendo que moviera mi mano y ponerla en su espalda…_

 _Gemia en mi odio desesperada, excitada… movi mi mano esposada hacia el otro extremo de la cabecera, la abrace un poco mas fuerte para ahora yo estar encima de ella…_

 _No espere reclamos o lo que fuera porque segui con el vaivén rápido y fuerte…_

-Ahh!-

 _Suzuka me quito la tela que tenia en la boca solo para besarme y morderme, excitándome mas para tomar las embestidas con mas fuerza, sintiendo el rasguño de una de sus manos en mi hombro mientas que la otra quería tenerme mas cerca…._

 _Deje de besarla para morder su cuello…_

-ahhh!-

-desde.. que te vi… entrar a ese… restaurante… quería arrancarte… la ropa-

-lo hubiera ahhh hecho!- _mordiéndome el hombro_

 _La abrace un poco mas y seguí con los vaivenes ambas ya no aguatábamos sentí como sus piernas me rodeaban apoye mi frente en su hombro y ella arqueaba la espalda mientras rasguñaba mi espalda y me acercaba mas a ella…._

-natsuki!-

-ahhh!-

 _Sentimos nuestros cuerpos relajarse me acosté a un lado de Suzuka moviendo de nuevo las esposas al lugar donde antes estaban para poder estar mirando el techo y luego cerrar los ojos…_

-ara acaso no te gusto?- _apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me veia_

-gustarme?, me encanto pero- _haciendo sonar las esposas_ -esto no me dejo hacer todo lo que quería hacer, tan mal me porte?-

-asi es- _sonriéndome_

-entonces lo siento-

 _Como pude abri uno de los bolsillos de mi chamarra que aun tenia puesta como mi camisa…_

-que haces?-

-lo siento, es que quiero mi celular- sacándolo

-ara pero mira como estamos-

-y eso que tiene no será la primera vez- _poniendo la cámara-_ vamos, sonríe para mi-

-no hay remedio verdad?-

-con esto estamos a mano, sonríe-

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Este es un pequeño premio para los que le atinaron jajajajajajaja *u* nos vemos

Fetiche # 3 – Bailarinas y algunas excentricidades

…

-mai creo que exageraste con la hora de vernos-

-pero que dices apenas son las diez y sí no te sacábamos sería imposible para nosotras estar contigo, verdad?-

 _eran las nueve de la mañana cuando mai, mikoto y nao irrumpieron en mi habitación del hotel, despertándome con la excusa de pasar mis "últimas" horas de soltería bueno eso más bien dijo mai quien arrastraba a las otras dos, eso se escucha mas propio de ella.._

-que tiene de malo?, hasta en la noche es la despedida, además que tiene de divertido o porque estamos en una cafetería del centro comercial-

-nao explícale a está bestia que es lo malo-

-he?, Lo mismo pienso no se qué tiene de malo, que haga lo que quiera, lo importante es en la noche y mañana que tomaremos un vuelo-

-tiene razón mai, además no creo que después de casarse, le diga que ya no hable con nosotras ella no es asi-

-ves? Hasta tú esposa lo dice- _con tono de reclamo_

-no importa lo que ustedes digan yo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo natsuki, no puedo?-

-ya entendí, sólo no hagas tanto drama-

-entonces ve a pedir nuestros cafés y desayuno-

-oye se supone que querías pasarla conmigo y me pides a mi ir por las cosas?-

-si así es, es mi tal vez última oportunidad de mandarte así que quiero un capuchino, un café americano, un chocolate, cuatro emparedados y lo que tú quieras-

-por lo menos pagaras? O yo también lo haré-

-sólo porque veo que lo harás lo pagaré yo-

 _me levante de mala gana y fui al mostrador a pedir nuestra orden_

-le repito su orden señorita es un capuchino, un americano, un chocolate, un jugo de naranja junto con cuatro emparedados de jamón y pollo cierto?-

-sí, por favor-

-entendido a que nombre está el pedido?-

-a kruger por favor-

-kruge-san serían mil quinientos yens por favor-

-si aquí tiene-

-gracias, en un momento estará lista su orden-

-está bien-

 _me daba la vuelta para regresar a la mesa cuando choque con alguien_

-au-

-lo... siento-

 _me quedaba boquiabierta al notar que había chocado con una mujer realmente hermosa, era un poco más baja que yo, tenía lentes tipo aviador oscuros no dejándome ver sus ojos, cabello castaño lacio, chaqueta de piel color negro ajustada al cuerpo semi abierta dejándome ver su blusa de seda color blanco y las formas bien hechas de sus senos tentador para cualquiera_

-no, fue mi culpa me le quedé viendo al menú, lo siento-

-no, fue la mía al girar bruscamente-

 _se río un poco antes de acercarse a mi para decirme al oído.._

-se te van los ojos y se te caerá la baba sí sigues viéndome así, pero tú también eres un hermoso espectáculo de ver-

 _Término de decirme alejándose de mi y caminando hacia el mostrador, dejándome quieta_

-kruger-san!, su orden está lista-

 _y no me movía a pesar de que me llamaban estaba la voz de aquella mujer extremadamente sexy haciéndome eco en mi cabeza_

-kruger-san eh?, mi nombre es kassandra mucho gusto-

 _me hablaba de nuevo deteniéndose a lado mío para ronronearme y seducirme con esa voz antes de seguir su camino_

-kruger-san?, su orden está lista-

 _el cual me perdía en el ya que notaba que llevaba puestos unos jeans negros ajustados que fácilmente uno puede notar esa figura perfecta y redonda de sus glúteos junto con unas botas de tacón de aguja que le llegaban a la rodilla._

 _La vi de abajo hacia arriba grabándome el como caminaba, realmente encantador para después toparme con su ligera mirada y una sonrisa llena de lujuria y diversión_

-kruger-san?-

-si!?-

 _Saltando un poco por el motivo de que el encargado me daba un ligero toque volteándolo a ver_

-su orden está lista-

-ah! Sí gracias-

 _de nuevo gire para notar como simplemente me sonreía aquella chica llama kassandra que se sentaba sola en una mesa._

-nat dice mai de que por que te tardas tanto-

 _me sorprendía de nuevo, haciendo que prestara atención y esta vez era mikoto_

-eh?-

-que ya tengo hambre-

-oh, sí ten ayúdame con esto-

 _no sabría decir sí fue suerte o destino el hecho de que en la mesa donde nosotras estábamos se podía ver la mesa donde estaba ella._

 _A pesar de los lentes oscuros podría jurar que en más de una ocasión nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ella sonreía, hubo otras ocasiones un poco seguidas en las cuales algún chico o chica se le acercaban tal vez a pedirle su número, o que sí la acompañaban y etc. Pero ella declinaba las ofertas.._

 _Hasta que se término su bebida, guardo su celular en su bolso para después dirigirse al bote de basura y tirar el recipiente desechable, el cual estaba cerca de la entrada y salida no sin antes encontrando nuestras miradas de nuevo.._

-lo siento pero se me olvidó algo en el coche-

-que se te olvidó?-

-mi celular-

-que?, pero sí te dije nada de celulares-

-lo siento mai pero en verdad no quiero tener problemas no tardó-

-si te tardas te avisare no te librarás de está, entendiste?-

-perfectamente nos vemos-

 _camine hacia la salida buscando su figura el cual se dirigía a las escaleras eléctricas hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo, la seguí a una distancia prudente pero la perdí por unos momentos_

-donde habrá ido?-

 _estaba por una de las columnas.._

-a quién buscas?-

 _hasta que sentí un jalón que me llevaba hacia la columna, haciendo que chocara mi espalda con un poco de fuerza_

-a ti-

 _ya no tenía los lentes puestos así que podía mirarla perfectamente, sonriéndome de nuevo con esa lujuria, excitándome; sintiendo enseguida sus labios encima de los míos y sus manos recorriendo mi pecho, nuca y entre mi cabello, tampoco pasó mucho para sentir como ella caminaba hacia atrás separándonos de aquella columna, dirigiéndome a tal vez su auto sin despegar el tacto._

 _Mientras que yo hacia lo mío con su ropa ya que le bajaba el cierre de su chamarra y meter mis manos debajo de su blusa sintiendo sus increíbles pechos_

-mhh!-

 _no se en que momento fue, pero estábamos recargándonos en un auto tal vez el de ella, ya que no había sonado la alarma y ella también había echo lo suyo por haber desabotonado mi camisa y sus piernas estaban sujetándose de mi cintura, ni siquiera nos preocupábamos sí alguien estaba mirando nosotras seguíamos en lo nuestro._

 _Una de sus manos se alejaba de mi cuerpo tanteando el auto y yo dejaba sus labios para ir a su cuello y hombro, empujando mi cadera hacia ella.._

-ah!-

 _volvía a hacerlo pero está vez mordiendo su cuello y tapándole la boca_

-mh!-

 _Escuchando después el sonido de la puerta del auto abrirse, sin pensarlo me aleje junto con ella para que pudiera abrir bien la puerta trasera del auto y meternos en ella._

 _La acostaba mientras le casi arrancaba la chaqueta junto con la blusa y ella hacia lo mismo pero con mi cinturón y pantalón.._

-cierra la puerta y quítate los zapatos-

 _me decía de forma desesperada y excitante no dudando ni un segundo. Mi miembro ya se encontraba erecto y yo desesperada como ella.._

-tú ansiedad me prende mira como me tienes- _le decía al momento de que me quitaba los boxers, mostrándole como se encontraba ya mi miembro para después yo desabrochar su pantalón y quitarle ropa interior y botas_

-fue tú mirada la que me puso así, mira como me encuentro por tú culpa-

 _Refiriéndose a la humedad que tenía sus bragas y su vagina…_

-tú fuiste quién me provocó hablándome de esa manera y vistiendo de está-

-acaso no te gusta?-

-quieres que te lo demuestre?, no puedo esperar mas para hacerte mia-

-si-

 _introduje mi pene dentro de ella_

-ah!-

 _sus uñas se enterraban en mis hombros pero eso no quitaba la excitación que sentía al escuchar su gemido el cual era angelical y su interior era el increíble paraíso_

-mh!-

 _Sentí de nuevo sus piernas en mi cadera atrayéndome hacia ella con fuerza y sin quejarme lo hacia, más bien lo hacia con la mayor fuerza que podía, sintiendo todo lo que podía llegar a tocar con mi miembro._

-ah!, más fuerte-

-con gusto ahh lo haré-

 _mis vaivenes eran lentos pero fuertes haciendo que tomara el otro extremo de la puerta donde estaba su cabeza como soporte, escuchando el crujir de la puerta._

-ah!, mh!-

-estas tan mojada y apretada que estoy por derretirme-

 _Perfectamente sentía como el coche se movía por los vaivenes._

-sigue así ahh me encanta-

-ah!-

 _le mordía, le lamia el cuello y pechos queriendo sentir más estaba enloqueciendo.._

-ven aquí!-

 _me decía kassandra para besarme y enseguida sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, de la mordida que me daba casi sintiendo que me la arranca fue el momento más excitante que también podía sentir sus senos rozando los míos quité mis manos de donde estaban para abrazarla y hacer una embestida más fuerte..._

-ah!-

-mh!-

-sigue así ah!, más fuerte!-

 _podía sentir mi sudor asomarse como el de ella juntándose, mezclándose, sus gemidos eran encantadores los cuales me hacían querer estar mas cerca de su cuerpo_

-ya, ya no aguanto estoy ahh! En mi limite!-

 _y podía notarlo ya que sus jugos se hacían más presentes, significado que la excitación iba más haya.._

-sólo un poco ahh más!-

-ah!, eres increíble!-

 _tenía la ansiedad de querer estar bajo su piel para poder sentir más de ella, quería sentirla completamente, haciendo que la abrazara más fuerte. Ella entiendo y quiso lo mismo que se aferro más a mi_

-ahhhhhh!-

-ahhhhhh!-

 _Ambas habíamos acabado_

-ah, eso, fue genial-

-deberíamos... intentarlo de nuevo- _me decía exhausta sintiéndose la cara por el sudor_

-pero antes..-

 _antes de haberme quitado el pantalón había dejado mi celular en el asiento, lo tomé y con las fuerzas que tenía puse la cámara de mi celular_

-vas a tomar una foto ahora?, ah- _me decía recuperando su aliento_

-así tiene que ser, sonríe-

 _puse la cámara frontal y en la posición que estábamos tomé la foto la mire por unos momentos hasta que escuchamos un ligero golpeteo hacia la ventana_

-maldición creo que nos descubrieron _-le susurraba_

-no hagas ruido este auto tiene vidrios oscuros así que no nos pueden ver-

 _Volvíamos a escuchar el golpeteo pero ya mi corazón como el suyo volvían a la normalidad y como estaba recostada encima de su cuerpo mi cabeza se encontraba en su hombro fue inevitable para mi no besarla se veía tan tentador._

-que bueno porque no puedo moverme mucho, pero…-

-es-espera aún está afuera-

-donde quedó esa actitud aventurera?-

-no dejaste a tus amigas, por estar aquí conmigo?, deberían de estar preocupadas-

-como sí me interesara pasarla con ellas, nada cambiara, de que te preocupas-

 _pero hablando del diablo mi celular vibraba_

-creo que para ellas no será lo mismo-

 _Suspire pesadamente antes de contestar_

-que sucede mai-

 _y de repente me gritaba haciendo que kassandra escuchara_

-como que, que sucede?, ya te tardaste más de media hora, parece que no puedes vivir sin ella donde demonios estas te quitare el maldito teléfono y no te perderé de vista-

-mai, tranquilízate estaba ayudando a una señora con sus bolsas-

-tú ayudando a alguien?, hazme el favor donde estas sí no mandare a mikoto por ti-

-es enserio, es que choque con ella y bueno tire algunas de sus cosas, me sentí culpable que por eso le ayude pero acabó de terminar en donde las veo?-

-en una de las tiendas del último piso-

-está bien ya voy-

 _Colgué para tirar el teléfono a un lado_

-con que eres infiel y que amable y considerada señorita me encontré para ayudarme con mis cosas-

-que fea palabra no soy infiel y fue lo único que se me ocurrió lo siento-

-bueno por lo menos ya podremos arreglarnos para salir, ya se fue el policía-

-debo decirte que estuviste fantástica-

-y tú no te quedas atrás-

 _nos cambiamos y salimos del auto_

-y que harás?- _le preguntaba_

-ahora quieres una cita?- _ponía sus brazos en mis hombros y se acercaba_

-presiento que me dirás que no puedes-

-exacto tengo que comprar algunas cosas y tú tienes que ir con tus amigas-

-ya dándome ordenes?-

-recuerda hacerle caso a tus mayores- _besándome antes de dejarme solo observándola como caminaba hacia el elevador_

 _Sonreí para dirigirme a las escaleras y subir por ellas, tomaba mi tiempo para subir aunque no demasiado empezaba a entrar a las tiendas a echar un vistazo pero eran muchas entreteniéndome en algunas…_

 _Era normal que siendo casi fin de semana, no hubiese mucha gente pero en algunas de las tiendas había pequeños grupos de chicas teniendo una salida, comprando.._

-mira no es guapa?-

-shh esta mirando hacia aca-

-se ve realmente guapa no lo crees?-

-si-

-y si te le acercas a decirle hola?-

-que estas loca?-

-solo decía perder una oportunidad como esta-

-y tu por que no vas?-

-tengo novio-

-pero bien que te fijas en otras-

-aceptare la culpa solo porque mírala nada mas-

 _Me era inevitable no verlas pero tampoco era para que dijeran esas cosas, sali de ahí entrando a otra tienda, un poco mas tranquila, o eso se podía notar por el tipo de música.._

-le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-ahora no gracias-

-cualquier cosa puede avisarme-

-si, gracias-

 _Seguí caminado y empezaba a ver que había de entretenido antes de volver a salir, en búsqueda de mai y las chicas. Pero me le quede viendo a unas camisetas.._

-te quedaría bien esa camiseta negra con la calavera-

 _Me decían haciendo que volteara a encontrarme con una chica.._

-lo siento te moleste?-

-no, solo que me sorprendiste-

 _Pero notaba que no venía sola ya que veía a sus amigas riéndose y mirándonos.._

-michel nos vemos en la siguiente tienda, bye-

 _Le decían lo suficientemente fuerte para que las dos pudiéramos escuchar; yo su nombre y ella el juego de sus amigas.._

-esperen- _les decía ella_

-no te preocupes por nosotras estaremos bien cuídate-

 _Dejando la tienda y a ella_

-siento eso- _me decía un poco avergonzada_

 _Aquella chica vestía de manera casual, linda podría decir, ya que llevaba puesto unas sandalias romanas, una mini falda con volantes de color blanco, una camisa blanca de manga larga y arriba de esa una blusa manga larga de color rosa claro y con escote.._

-no, no te preocupes me ayudaron a saber tu nombre, me llamo natsuki, mucho gusto- _sonriéndole amablemente_ -y estas de compras?-

-mu-mucho gusto, y s-si, y usted?-

-jeje no precisamente pero ando matando el tiempo-

-a-ah ya veo, esta esperando a alguien?-

-no precisamente pero estoy buscando a mis amigas-

-entiendo-

-aunque ahora que lo pienso preferiría pasar el tiempo con una linda chica, que con un grupo de mujeres el cual la mayoría de ellas estarían fastidiadas mientras que una más estaría viendo que hacer porque no tiene nada planeado-

-suena que la tienes difícil-

-un poco pero debo decir que son buenas amigas-

-comprendo las chicas que venían conmigo también lo son aunque, también tengo amigas las cuales pueden ser un poco fuera de lo normal-

-tienes razón a veces ni sabes que pensar con ellas-

 _Hablamos un poco mas, notando que ya se había relajado, en realidad se me hacia una mujer encantadora, aire simple, agradable de ver.._

-y que piensas comprar?-

-estaré de vacaciones muy pronto así que ando viendo que comprar-

-y a donde iras tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso-

-iremos a Zao Onsen en Yamagata-

-vaya se la pasaran en grande no es cierto?-

-si-

-bueno entonces escojamos algo que te cubra bien-

-pero antes de ir a la otra sección en serio te quedaría bien esa camiseta-

-en serio?-

-si-

-entonces la comprare-

 _Me acerque al estante donde estaban aquellas camisetas y la tome.._

-pero sin siquiera probártela, en como se ve?-

-confió en tu buen gusto por qué no hacerlo además también me gusto, entonces vamos a escoger ropa de invierno?-

-enserio me ayudaras?-

-si lo hare-

-pero y sus amigas?-

-estarán haciendo sus compras también asi que están ocupadas-

-entonces vamos-

 _Caminamos hasta la sección de ropa de invierno escogimos gorros, bufandas y etc._

-me esperarías aquí?-

-eh?, te vas a probar algo?-

-si-

 _Ella me sonrió y se metió a uno de los vestidores, notaba el lugar y aun era algo temprano pero podía escucharse un poco más el sonido de las charlas de las personas de afuera, una que otra persona entraba, mire el reloj de mi celular y apenas eran las once, ninguna llamada ni mensaje eso era bueno.._

-eh… siento la demora…-

 _Voltee a verla y me agarraba con la guardia baja.._

-como me veo?-

-te vez como para volver loco o loca a cualquiera _\- dije sin pensar_

-enserio?-

-si digo, perfecto, pero no ibas a estar en…-

-antes de eso estaremos unos días en Yonaha Maehama en Okinawa y después iremos a Yamagata, entonces me veo bien?- _me sonreía de manera divertida, jugando conmigo_

-si..-

-entonces espere de nuevo-

 _Ella volvió a entrar al vestidor, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que ella me llamara…_

-natsuki-san?-

-si?-

-podría ayudarme con algo?-

-Si claro-

 _Escuchaba el sonido del pasador significando que estaba abierta la puerta, así que me metí viendo a aquella chica por el espejo, cubriéndose el pecho para que no se le cayera la parte de arriba del bikini, el cabello que tenia suelto lo había pasado al frente, asi que veía perfectamente su delicada espalda y las curvas que tenia realmente excitante la imagen que mis ojos veían, los cordones del bikini se balanceaban de forma tranquila al compas de su respiración podía notar como ligeramente tocaban su cuerpo, rozándolo…_

-podria cerrar la puerta?, no quiero que nadie entre sabiendo que estamos aquí- _me lo decía con una voz tan angelical y tierna que le sonreí, y lo hice_

-en que quieres que te ayude?-

-podría acercarse y amarrar los cordones, por mi?-

-si-

 _Me le acerque a ella dándole pequeños roces, mientras agarraba los cordones que estaban a los lados, las curvas que tenia su cuerpo eran inevitables de ver y de querer sentir_

-tienes un hermoso cuerpo- _le decia_

-en serio?-

-si-

-es lo que me dice a menudo mi novia-

-entonces quieres que te de el visto bueno haber si le gusta a tu novia por mi?, por eso me muestras?, que suerte la suya o tengo-

-creo que soy yo la que tiene suerte-

-enserio?-

-no lo creo digo teniendo este cuerpo a su alcance perfectamente podría hacer esto-

 _Pose mis manos entre su espalda y costillas…_

-están frías sus manos-

-lo siento pronto se calentaran-

 _Me le acerque mas ella, rozando la camisa que traía en su espalda descubierta, estaba tan concentrada y sedienta que me dijo.._

-mire como esta-

 _Suavemente mis manos se dirigían hacia sus pechos, haciendo que su cadera se hiciera hacia atrás y la parte de arriba del bikini se cayera.._

-pero mira cómo te está gustando que buscas soporte-

 _Sus brazos se apoyaban entre la pared y el vidrio…_

-es que haciendo eso con sus manos me es inevitable- _hablando lo mas bajo que ella podía_

 _Acerque mi cadera para que ella tuviera el soporte que buscaba, sintiendo enseguida como movía su cadera de arriba abajo y yo masajeando sus pechos, camine hacia delante para poder pegarla un poco mas hacia la pared…_

-y si sigues haciendo eso con tu cadera pasara algo inevitable- _le susurre_

-mhh- _se empezaba a escuchar_

-shh-

-no puedo evitarlo se siente tan bien-

-Déjame ayudarte no queremos que se ensucie tu bikini nuevo verdad?-

 _una de mis manos dejó de acaricia sus senos y la guíe lentamente hacia su cadera agarrándola un poco fuerte haciendo un vaivén_

-mh!-

 _Podía ver por el espejo como se mordía el labio evitando hacer demasiado ruido pero sentía una de sus manos sobre la que aún seguía en su pecho y la apretaba. Delicada y lentamente deshice el nudo que tenía la parte inferior de su bikini haciendo que se cayera. Yo seguía con los ligeros vaivenes sintiendo el como mi pene se ponía erecto dentro de mi pantalón con ese simple roce.._

-por-por favor- _me decía ella un poco descontrolada_

 _me le acerque con un poco de fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo quedará pegado a la pared completamente.._

-esto lo tenías contemplado?-

-no, ahh más bien mhh estaba pensando en ahh una mhh cita pero esto es mejor-

 _su mano libre la puso en mi mejilla tratando de obtener un beso mío así que se lo di.._

-pero esa mirada fue la que me hizo hacer esto- _me decía_

-entonces debería de hacerme responsable no es cierto?-

 _Bese su cuello mientras que mi mano que estaba en su cadera la quité para desabotonar mi camisa y quitarme el brasier, y así poner mi pecho desnudo en su espalda._

-ah!-

-se buena chica y trata de no hacer ruido no querrás que nos interrumpan verdad?- _le susurraba mientras que me quitaba el cinturón y desabrochaba mi pantalón._

 _Me aleje de su cuello para recorrer su espalda, llenándola de besos, mientras bajaba notaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba alejándose de la pared buscando presión contra mi cuerpo. Ya me había bajado los pantalones y el boxer.._

-na-natsuki-san?, qu-que ah!, mhhhh!-

 _me había puesto en cuclillas lo sufriente para tener sus glúteos en mi rostro podía notar como el lubricante natural de michel se hacía presente me relamí los labios antes de empezar a lamer su parte íntima, sus gemidos los escuchaba levemente.._

-na-natsuki-san-

-sólo un poco más- _le decía sintiendo que ya era suficiente lubricante, me pare y guíe mi pene dentro de su vagina haciendo que michel casi gritara pero metí en su boca dos de mis dedos los cuales mordió sin compasión y luego los lamio.._

-ah-

-mhh-

 _una de sus manos se puso encima de la mía pero está vez la llevaba hacia su intimidad entendiendo que ella quería más atenciones y se las di.._

 _Escuchaba el ligero golpeteo que se hacia con los vaivenes, hasta que ella se separó de mi, se volteó a verme y me beso, sus piernas se aferraron alrededor de mi cintura, ayudando ella a mi miembro a entrar de nuevo._

-mhh-

-ah-

 _de nuevo me dirigí a la pared para recargarla y sí poder moverme mejor. Dejó de besarme sólo para que una de sus manos se aferrara en mi nuca y la otra recargarse en la pared como soporte, arqueándose dándome oportunidad de besarle los pechos.._

 _La fricción era impresionante el sonido del golpeteo se hacia un poco más fuerte, sentía la pasión de ella en su voz.._

-ya, ya no aguanto-

 _hice mis últimos movimientos lo más rápido y violento que podía, ya que tampoco podía resistirlo más, ambas terminábamos.._

-ahhh-

-mhh eso fue increíble- le _dije_

 _Adentro del vestidor había un estante en el cual michel había dejado algunas prendas y fue ahí donde deje mi celular lo tome sin aun bajarla, puse la cámara…_

-sonríe-

-realmente fue increíble-

 _Me decía juntando nuestras frentes Sonriéndome de manera dulce y asi fue como tome la foto.._

 _ **..tock... Tock...**_

 _Pero tan pronto habíamos terminado alguien tocaba la puerta_

-Señorita?, está todo bien?-

 _Podía escuchar el fuerte sonido de nuestra falta de respiración incluso la falta de humedad en mi boca mire a la chica llamada michel quién simplemente cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en la pared, con cuidado la puse en el suelo notando que ella no podía contestar o por lo menos no ahora mismo..._

 _ **..tock...tock...**_

-señorita me escucha?, está todo bien?-

 _exhale e inhale un par de veces para que el bombeo de mi corazón fuese de nuevo normal y poder contestar.._

 _ **...tock...tock...**_

-si, lo siento estaba concentrada en el cierre del pantalón en verdad agarré uno chico-

-le gustaría que le trajera otro?-

 _había notado que algunas de las prendas ahí estaban, agarré uno de los pantalones de ahí, me limpie un poco el sudor, y antes de hacer algo mas me mire por el espejo si tenia o se notaba algo extraño en la cara pero nada..._

-sí podría traerme la siguiente talla de este por favor?-

 _Y semi abría la puerta para dárselo a la chica que atendía_

-por supuesto en seguida se la traigo-

-gracias es muy amable-

 _le sonreí haciéndola sonrojar_

-n-no hay problema- _marchándose_

 _cerré la puerta y de nuevo inhale y exhale_

-quisiera repetirlo- _la escuchaba decir_

 _me sentaba a un lado de ella mientras ella se recargaba un poco en mi…_

-lo mismo digo pero ya hay más gente y no creo que nos sea posible quedarnos más tiempo-

-estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí-

-crees que nos estén buscando?-

-lo sabremos cuando veamos nuestros celulares-

 _ **..tock...tock..**_

-señorita?, aquí le traigo lo que me pidió-

 _Pesadamente me pare y camine hacia la puerta del vestidor para abrir con cuidado daba gracias a que el vestidor era como una pequeña habitación, no dejando que alguien viese_

-muchas gracias- _le sonrei_

-n-no se preocupe, hay algo más en que le pueda ayudar?- _me veía aún sonrojada y tímida_

-eres muy amable te avisare sí necesito algo más te parece?-

-es-esta bien con permiso-

 _hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.._

-siento el haber tomado una de tus prendas-

-fue mejor que dejar que nos descubrieran verdad?-

 _lo quería poner en su lugar pero mis manos estaban un poco cansadas, había puesto más fuerza de lo que había esperado al haberla cargado que tire el pantalón, lo recogí y salía algo volando. Cayendo cerca de michel, ella lo recogió y miro..._

-al parecer le robaste a alguien el corazón-

-pero que dices?- _pregunte acercándomele_

-tiene anotado su correo y número de teléfono con algunos corazones-

 _mire aquel papelito viendo su nombre, el correo y el número de teléfono, michel se volteó a verme y me dijo_

-ten-

-que?, no lo quiero-

-ara por que no?, hechizaste a esa chica, porque no te haces responsable?-

-responsable?, sí yo sólo me fijo en una sola mujer-

-y se puede saber quién es esa mujer?-

 _se acercó a mi poniendo sus brazos en mis hombros sin apartar la mirada_

-por supuesto que tú-

-en serio?-

-si-

-aunque tenga novia?-

-si-

 _nos dimos un ligero beso antes de separarnos_

-tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que algo más pase- _le dije_

-espera primero tendremos que cambiarte de ropa-

-eh?-

-ponte ese pantalón, la playera y este chaleco- _dándome la playera que me había escogido con anterioridad y un chaleco blanco con gorro._

-porque?-

-por que tienes impregnado el aroma de haber hecho el amor con alguien no queremos que tus amigas se den cuenta verdad?-

 _ni siquiera lo pensé y me empecé a poner el pantalón el cual notaba que era un pantalón estilo militar holgado un poco grande.._

-tendrás que ponerte el cinturón, había escogido también ropa para mi novia-

-no dije nada-

 _me ponía el cinturón y todo lo demás para terminar mirándome en el espejo_

-no se ve tan mal aún a pesar de hacer calor, me gusta-

-lo sabía-

 _ella también había terminado de ponerse de nuevo su ropa, así que se acerco a mi, me giro hacia ella para verla, puso sus manos en mi pecho y después acomodo un poco el chaleco.._

-oye siento que estoy haciéndole de maniquí a tú novia-

-no es mi culpa que tengan los mismos gustos-

-aunque faltan los tenis, no se ve bien con zapatos-

-pasaremos por unos-

-esta bien entonces, estas lista?- _le preguntaba_

-sal primero y te veo en la caja-

 _Primero me fije y no había muchas personas así que salí dejando entre abierta la puerta, no espere demasiado para que estuviera de nuevo conmigo pasamos a la caja, y en ella estaba la chica que me había dado la nota.._

-disculpa quisiera llevarme esto puesto y pagar lo de ella- _dándole mi tarjeta de crédito_

-siendo así de tierna me volveré a enamorar de ti natsuki-san-

 _michel abrazaba mi brazo haciendo que la mirará a la cara.._

-sabes que no es nada-

 _le contesté sonriéndole_

-creo que no podré vivir sin ti, mi natsuki-san-

 _michel quién se acercaba a besarme fue interrumpida por aquella chica.._

-aquí tiene, gracias por su preferencia-

-gracias- _volteándola a ver y tomando de regreso mi tarjeta y las bolsas_

 _Ambas caminábamos hacia la salida.._

-puedo decir que ese lado posesivo me cautivo-

-si no te hacías responsable lo tenía que hacer yo _-me decía revisando su celular_

-gracias por la ayuda entonces, vamos por mis tenis?, no me agrada llevar zapatos-

 _De la nada me quito las bolsas que tenia yo cargando…_

-lo siento me tengo que ir, ve con tus amigas por unos tenis, nos vemos-

 _Y me dio un beso rápido para irse caminando hacia mi izquierda mientras que a mi derecha alguien me gritaba_

-nat!, oye nat!-

 _Volteaba notando que era mikoto, mai y nao con varias bolsas y mai la única enojada de las tres…_

-donde demonios has estado!?-

-te ves genial nat, donde compraste la ropa?-

-cal-calma mai, estaba buscándolas, pero me entretuve en esta tienda, fue aquí donde la compre-

-en serio?, ire a ver vamos mai, vamos-

-esp-espera mikoto-

-apúrate mai, se ve genial nat, quiero una playera asi-

-que bueno que te escondiste cachorro, estuve parada casi una hora esperando a que este par de locas escogieran un sencillo sombrero y un bikini para la playa-

-que te parece si vamos por algo frio? Y a descansar un poco, antes de ir por unos tenis para que combinen-

-sobre eso no te preocupes ten- me decía nao mientras me daba una bolsa y de otra sacaba una gorra

-pirate King?-

-dice; rey pirata; me dijo que te comprara estos tenis y la gorra, ella compro una que dice pirate queen, te ha de combinar con lo que tienes puesto-

-la viste?-

-no, mas bien me mando un mensaje diciéndome que pasara por esas cosas a las tiendas, pero viendo el cambio de ropa y de que ya sabes como es de misteriosa, pues no es obvio?-

-jejeje lo siento nao-

-solo porque me pagaras la bebida-

-vamos?-

-le mandare un mensaje a la gruñona para que no empiece a gritar como loca-

 _Lo que había quedado de mi mañana me la había pasado con nao mientras esperábamos a mai y a mikoto terminar sus compras._

 _En la tarde no hubo tanta diferencia entramos al cine a ver una película para matar tiempo.._

-mai sólo dime la verdad no pensante en nada cuando decidiste en tomar estas mini vacaciones de dos noches y un dia, la cual solo esta noche es la importante, déjame descansar como unas vacaciones de verdad- _dije ya aburrida_

-cállate que la siguiente parada es la heladería y el arcade-

-es en serio?, pudimos hacer todo esto sin salir de casa bueno lo de las compras no, pero...-

-ya no digas nada sólo disfruta de lo que tus amigas te dan, mañana te casaras-

 _mai me veía de forma reclamatoria y enojada así que simplemente suspire y accedí_

-estas lista para está noche?, cachorro- _me preguntaba nao_

 _eran las nueve de la noche cuando regresamos a nuestras habitaciones del hotel; nos cambiamos de ropa solamente para salir de nuevo, más específico ir a un burdel, pero en está ocasión ya no éramos simplemente mai, mikoto y nao, sí no se nos sumaban más; tate, y su hermano gemelo sergey, reito hermano de mikoto, midori mi tutora, takumi hermano menor de mai, nagi amigo de nao, sakumizu amigo mío desde hace años al igual que yamada. ya estábamos frente al lugar esperando un poco antes de entrar.._

-no sabría decirte- _le contesté y era verdad_

-pero que dices es tú afamada fiesta de despedida de soltera como no estar emocionada?-

-estoy emocionada de casarme pero no tanto de venir aquí-

-vamos ni que te fueras a echar a las de aquí-

-sólo no te golpeó por que se que invertiste dinero en está cosa-

-en verdad?, bueno me lo agradecerás después pero no se lo digas a mai- _me decía nao guiñándome el ojo_

-vamos tenemos que ir a la zona vip- _nos decía mai antes de entrar al lugar_

 _no entendí a lo que se refería y tampoco quería saber, el ver a otras chicas no me apetecía y esto estaba en contra de mis gustos, ya tenía una mujer la cual admirar para estar viendo a otras.._

-no se por qué a los hombres les gusta estas cosas- _me dije para mi misma siguiendo a las chicas_

 _Caminamos unos minutos antes de llegar a una habitación un poco grande, sí no es que era grande en sí, alumbrado por focos de colores los cuales se movían._

 _Había sillones, unas tres plataformas con tubos y que estas se conectaban al escenario, también había una mesa llena de botellas, envases de refrescos y aperitivos_

-wow sí que quieren hacerlo en grande-

-pues que esperabas nat se casara-

-bendita suerte de tener amigas así-

-chicos como sabrán- _hablaba mai, haciendo que la volteáramos a ver_ -está fiesta es dedicada en honor a nuestra querida reina del hielo, rebelde, enojona, malhumorada, cero bromista, sobreprotectora, algo quisquillosa-

-oye te estas excediendo- _le dije, pero me ignoro y siguió_

-nuestra ex lobo solitario pero sigue siendo un lobo feroz, fiel, amante a la lencería..-

-pechugona para, que cuando acabes de decirle fiesta de despedida de soltera ya se nos habrá terminado el tiempo que rentamos esto- _le decía nao_

-ustedes dos bestias déjenme por lo menos hacer está última parte bien-

-acaso ha sido mal el día?- _me_ _preguntaba takumi_

-si supieras todo lo que suf…-

-ujum!-

-digo nos fue extremadamente increíble no paraba de estar feliz de ir de aquí para haya con tu hermana-

-a-ah ya, ya veo… lo siento-

-ujum!-

-digo gracias por darme estas vacaciones mai-

-bien dicho pero como decía estamos aquí para celebrar esta noche, antes de tomar un vuelo mañana e ir a donde se llevara acabo la boda de nuestra amiga natsuki, asi que sin mas espero que disfrutes esta despedida de soltera!-

 _la música empezó a escucharse, así como unas luces blancas iluminaban el escenario con algo de neblina y de la nada aparecían unas seis chicas vestidas realmente provocativas no dejando nada a la imaginación con antifaces, bailaban al son de la música que también era provocativa_

-ohhhh-

-por fin!-

-fantástico-

-que bueno que vine-

-vamos nat es hora que te de tu regalo-

 _Mai me jalaba de la mano para que la siguiera y asi lo hice solo para estar sentada enfrente de una de las plataformas para que mi vista solo fuera a dar a la mujer quien me iria a bailar Sus movimientos de cadera eran encantadores o debería decir hipnotizantes, así como sus manos que pasaban por su cabello, cuello, pecho, cintura, piernas, me había atrapado sin siquiera dudarlo ya que conocía ese cuerpo..._

-que lo disfrutes- _escuchaba decir por parte de nao quién me susurraba al oído_

 _por mi parte simplemente sonrei de oreja a oreja ya que no quería perder contacto con aquella chica la cual seguía con el espectáculo después de unos cuántos minutos más ella bajaba del escenario, caminaba lentamente hacia mi, el griterío no se hizo esperar pero no le hacia caso.._

 _Aquella bailarina se sentaba en mis piernas poniendo sus manos primero en mi pecho desabrochando los primeros dos botones de mi camisa, podía sentir sus movimientos de cadera mientras lo hacia y se acercaba a mi oído.._

-quién diría que la prometida sería alguien tan hermosa como tú, mucho gusto mi nombre es esmeralda pero me dicen rubi..- _mordiéndome un poco el lóbulo_

 _ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contestarle ya que se levantaba sólo para darme la espalda, sentarse de nuevo y seguir haciendo aquellos vaivenes mientras tomaba mis manos las cuales ponía sobre sus piernas y luego las guiaba cada vez más arriba hasta llegar a sus pechos; estaba tan fascinada..._

-wow!-

-envidio tú suerte nat!, está que arde!-

-oh!-

-maldición nat comparte un poco!-

-hey esto es solo para natsuki-

 _notaba que salía otra chica del escenario mientras sentía que mis manos eran alejadas de sus pechos sólo para volteara de nuevo y jalarme un poco entendiendo que debía de levantarme y así lo hice_

-esto es lo mejor!-

-yajuuu-

-déjame esto a mi- _me decía mai, refiriéndose a los demás_ \- esta será tú chica de está noche nat ella se encargara de todo por ti- _guiñándome el ojo_ -lo que se haga aquí nada saldrá de aquí- _término de decirme antes de darme un empujón para que empezara a caminar y seguir a la bailarina_

 _y sin dudarlo la seguí hasta llegar a otra habitación mucho más pequeña que la anterior pero había una pequeña mesa donde estaban un par de botellas de licor de sabor, un sillón aterciopelado suficientemente grande como para acostarse, un mini estéreo, una mesita donde había un tazón con fresas cubiertas de chocolate y unos estantes para acomodar algunas cosas. Hizo que me sentara para que ella se sentara en mis piernas..._

-entonces en que íbamos? _\- me decía, tomando una de esas fresas la cual ponía en su boca y me besaba mientras me desabotonaba completamente la camisa y me quitaba el brassier junto con la camisa_

 _yo quería hacer lo mismo pero ella no me dejó hacerlo ya que tomaba mis manos con algo de fuerza y las ponía sobre mi cabeza.._

-no se sí tú amiga te dijo lo siguiente pero está noche seré yo quién te vaya a ayudar en todo, así que están prohibidas las manos-

 _no se en donde me había perdido pero de la nada ya no podía mover mis manos y cada que lo hacia simplemente se hacia escuchar un sonido metálico_

-eso es un poco injusto no crees?- _observando las esposas aterciopeladas_

-déjame pensarlo... No lo creo-

 _sus manos se dirigieron a mi cinturón para desabrocharlo así como el pantalón en sí. Sentía sus labios en mi cuello, hombro y pechos mientras terminaba de desabrocharme el pantalón con intenciones de quitármelo_

-oye por lo menos deja mi teléfono cerca-

-para que lo necesitas?-

 _Sentía como metía sus manos para revisarme los bolsillos y encontrar mi celular_

-es para después de ya sabes-

 _ella lo empezó a revisar_

-veo que tienes un bonito pasatiempo pero que tal _..- se levantaba de mis piernas con el celular en mano dirigiéndose a donde estaban los estantes, lo recargo con la ayuda de un vaso para que no se cayera_ \- sí hacemos un video- _caminando hacia mi de nuevo sólo para quitarme los zapatos, el pantalón y mi ropa interior. ella tomaba mi miembro entre sus manos-_ no, crees que sea mejor?- _y después lo empezó a lamer como sí se tratase de una paleta_

-ah!-

 _sus manos y lengua eran sencillamente mágicas haciendo que mi miembro se pusiera erecto en poco tiempo.._

-mhh... Ah..-

 _Agarraba con fuerza el respaldo del sillón, buscando más de aquel placer que me estaba dando a mi miembro_

-esto es cruel ahhhh sabes?-

-esto, no es nada comparación de lo que has echo-

-pero no ahhhh encadeno-

-por qué no has querido- _dejó de atenderme sólo para pararse y sentarse de nuevo en mis piernas._

 _El antifaz que tenía se lo quitaba para después besarme y dejarme sentir con sus vaivenes su parte íntima, poco a poco sentía más la fricción como los gemidos entrecortados y toques desesperados por parte de esmeralda._

-ah!-

-mh, suéltame ahh por favor-

-suena mhh tentador pero ahh no-

 _de nuevo se había detenido alejándose de nuevo de mi, recuperando la compostura, se acercó a la mesa y tomo una de las botellas, la abrió, bebió de ella y después se acerco a besarme._

 _Sentía el sabor cálido del licor bajar por mi garganta mientras que nuestras lenguas jugaban y se deshacían del exceso del licor el cual caía por nuestras comisuras. Dejaba de besarme de nuevo sólo para preguntarme.._

-que tal sí ahora lo bebes de aquí?-

 _tenia sus pechos en mi cara; esmeralda se recargaba en el sillón sobre sus rodillas acercándose a mi mientras dejaba caer sobre ella el licor, el cual viajaba seductoramente por su pecho hasta su pezón aunque la mayoría del licor que caía mojaba la vestimenta que ella traía, pero eso no importaba, ya que bajaba esa parte de su atuendo con mi boca pude sentir a la perfección su seno el cual ya estaba erecto._

 _Dejó de verter el licor sobre su cuerpo para ayudarme a bajar la otra parte del escote dejando al descubierto sus pechos.._

-por favor ahora bebé de aquí- _me decía mientras uno de sus brazos los pasaba por sus pechos uniéndolos y llenando ese hueco que había entre sus senos con alcohol, no lo dude dos veces y bebi_

 _después de haberlo hecho quitaba su brazo para dejarme beber lo que quedaba del licor, sus brazos descansaban en mis hombros mientras yo seguía lamiendo y chupando; ella me ayudaba bajando sentándose de nuevo y siguiendo con los vaivenes lentamente sobre mi miembro, hasta llegar a su cuello_

-ah!- _gemía en mi oído excitándome más, haciendo que quiera más de su cuerpo_

-déjame sentirte más, no lo soporto- _le decía en tono un poco serio y desesperado_

 _su mano libre pasó por mi cuello, luego subió a mi mejilla y después a los labios sus vaivenes se volvían un poco más rápidos y pesados sintiendo más el roce de mi miembro con su vagina, podía sentir su humedad sobre mi pene; quería hacerla mía._

-aguanta un poco mas- _me decia antes de sentir la boquilla de la botella en mi boca_

-bebe- _me decía y así lo hacia_

 _Algunos hilos de licor salían por mi boca deslizándose por mi cuello, los cuales fueron atrapados por su boca en ese pequeño instante sentía su mano libre en mi miembro guiándolo, mientras me dejaba de dar licor_

-ah!~-

-agh ahh~-

 _y en segundos estaba esmeralda subiendo y bajando, cubriendo totalmente mi pene con ella.._

-ahhh~-

Esmeralda recargaba su cabeza en mi himbro para enseguida sentir sus dientes encajándose haciendo que mis vaivenes los hiciera mas rapidos y fuertes ayudándola un poco…

-ahh por favor sueltame!-

 _De pronto siento que mis manos caen pero no espere demasiado para levantarme junto con ella, tirar las botellas que estaban en aquella mesa que estaba enfrente mia y acostarla…_

-ahhhh~-

 _Mientras la seguía abrazando, la besaba y le mordía sus pechos_

-ahh~-

-mhh~-

 _Los vaivenes habían aumentado de velocidad pero sentía la mesa pequeña asi que me bajaba de ella y la jalaba hasta la orilla de la mesa, tome sus piernas, las sostuve y volvía a penetrarla…_

-na-natsuki~ ahh-

-todavía no-

 _la cargaba y la acostaba en el sofá boca abajo, puse mis manos sobre su cadera y la alce.._

-apóyate en tus rodillas- _le dije antes de volver a penetrarla y tomarla de las muñecas_

-ahh~, se supone que ahh~ debería de ser yo quien ahh~ haría ah!~ todo!-

-video recuerdas?-

 _Sentía mi cuerpo extremadamente caliente el sudor de nuestros cuerpos se hacía cada vez mas presente.._

-natsuki~-

-ah! Tu voz me excita!-

-natsuki!-

 _La soltaba para enseguida voltearla y así poder besarla; sus besos eran tan apasionados y salvajes que en un par de ocasiones me mordía el labio, el cuello y el hombro…_

-natsuki!-

-ahhh~!-

 _Ambas habíamos terminado, cai en su pecho rendida ante el cansancio, había cerrado los ojos para tomarme unos minutos…_

-nat!-

-natsuki!-

-natsuki despierta!-

-mh?-

-natsuki!-

-au!, que demonios, mai apaga la luz-

 _Me despertaba y una luz me molestaba de lo peor, solo para encontrarme con mai un tanto preocupada y no sabia el porque; estaba confundida…_

-no es momento de quejarte de la luz, vámonos!, llegaremos tarde a tu boda!-

-… que!?-

-que llegaremos a tu boda!-

 _Reaccionaba ante la palabra boda y me levantaba de donde estaba, me miraba y estaba medio vestida pero pude notar algo que sobre salía en mi pecho de color rojo me desabotone la camisa.._

-quien demonios te puso eso que ni me di cuenta- _decía mai-_ salgamos de aquí-

-si que nos la jugó- _esa era la voz de nao-_ relájate no te estreses pechugona _-_

-que dice?... sa-sabre si?, sabré si la to-tocan?, sabré si la tocan?-

-sabes quién fue?, nao-

-que, no, mas bien vámonos al aeropuerto-

-tienes razón, vámonos natsuki-

-espera un segundo se puede saber que paso?, yo estaba con…-

-ni me lo preguntes porque yo tampoco se que paso- _decía mai preocupada_ \- no volveremos a venir aquí de eso estoy segura-

-y los demás?- _preguntaba medio vistiéndome de nuevo_

-todos nos están esperando en el aeropuerto-

-vámonos se nos hace tarde- _decia nao_

-como es que ellos están haya y nosotras aquí-

-creo que son mas santos que nosotras-

 _Salimos del lugar y subimos a un taxi pero aun yendo lo mas rápido que se podia y de evitar varios altos el vuelo ya había salido…_

-quisiéramos tres boletos para el siguiente vuelo a Yonaha Maehama en Okinawa, por favor-

-el siguiente vuelo saldrá en media hora-

-si es el que saldrá mas rápido entonces ese aquí tiene mi tarjeta-

 _Después de que mai comprara los boletos nos dirigimos a la sala y de ahí subimos al avión una vez sentadas.._

-a partir de ahora quedan prohibidos los burdeles- _decia mai suspirando_

-yo sigo sin entender que paso-suspiraba tratando de recordar algo pero nada

-por cierto ten cachorro- _dándome mi celular_

-como es que lo tienes tu?-

-apenas me doy cuenta-

-se les ofrece algo señoritas?-

-unas aspirinas por favor-

-y algo para el mareo-

-aquí tienen-

-gracias-

-bueno ya no importa algo tenia que pasar en este dia, solo espero que no nos mate tu mujer-

-no lo creo- _le contestaba nao_

-como lo sabes?-

-bueno sabes que luego tiene la mente algo retorcida pero sabe que llegaremos si o si-

 _Mientras ellas hablaban revisaba mi celular el cual solo tenia ya el cinco por cierto de su batería, cuando me topaba con varios videos y fotografías, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento era sonreír…_

-lo que paso en ese lugar se que queda en ese lugar, le diremos había trafico cada quien se fue por su lado o simplemente no digamos nada-

 _terminaba de decir antes de tal vez quedarme dormida, después vería los videos.._


End file.
